Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a home typically include a dispenser for automatically dispensing one or more treating chemistries to dishes in a treating chamber of the dishwasher at a predetermined time during a cycle of operation. For example, during a cycle of operation having a wash phase and a rinse phase, a wash aid is supplied to the treating chamber at a predetermined time during the wash phase and an optional rinse aid can be supplied to the treating chamber at a predetermined time during the rinse phase.